Of Thunderstorms and Falling
by EscapeSomeday
Summary: Rachel Berry can handle anything. but there is one thing she cannot take----Thunderstorms. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT!
1. thunderstorms

_Heyy guys! its mee! I am really sorry for not updating 'beyond these open roads'!!!! i was supposed to work on it over the break, as i said before, but then i realized i had like 2 projects to do. plus homework. tons of it, so i didnt have time to do it. I'll be honest, i am not sure when i can update the story. I have exams coming up. sighhh...._

_On a brighter note, i have a new story... its a ONE-SHOT!!! MY FIRST.. :D Its not really that good because this just popped into mi brain and i just had to write it at 1am because i know im gonna forget it._

_ i think to understand a certain part of this story (the mentioning of the family dinner), you need to read chap 2 of 'beyond these open roads'. not really. maybe... idk.. lol... okayy... i had to publish this now because i havnt published in forever!! _

_I am sorry again you guys!_

_Warning: this is kind of crappy. read and review anyways? _

_DISCLAIMER: if i owned glee, every episode had PUCKELBERRY luvin' in it and/or puck shirtlessness... 3 :D_

* * *

Rachel Berry was a brave girl. Strong even. She could take anything. Slushies to the face, she doesn't really mind anymore. The insults, she just thinks they are little barriers she can ignore. Everyone thinking she was a loser, she got used to that a while ago. She could take all the ridicule in the world.

However, there is one single thing she could not possibly handle- _Thunderstorms._

That was her problem that night.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Was the mantra that she was reciting for the longest time (five minutes). Since _it_ began.

The power was out.

It was just horrible timing. It was the weekend, and her dads decided to go on a little trip for their anniversary. They invited her, "But noooooo! You just had to study for the stupid test! Stupid, brainless Rachel!" she scolded herself.

She usually goes to her dads' rooms and snuggles with them whenever a thunderstorm occurs, which is rare. She would sleep like a baby, knowing they could protect her from the horrible monster called the thunderstorm.

Rachel was in her room, underneath five layers of comforters, trying to block the sound of the thunder with the thick material, but failing miserably. She was on the verge of tears.

She heard a vicious roar, and screamed loudly, but the thunder overpowered her shout. Tears started to emerge, and then before she knew it, she was bawling.

She didn't know what to do. This never happened before. She didn't know if she could last through the downpour.

She needed her dads. She needed someone. Desperately. Maybe she could call someone.

She grabbed her phone and tried contacting Mercedes, Then Kurt, Then Finn, Then artie, Then tina. In her desperation, she even tried to contact the cheerios. Her hands were shaking furiously while she was dialing.

But her effort came to no avail. There was no signal. She threw her cell phone across the room.

She was sobbing madly at that point, until one name came across her mind.

"Noah." She said it with such hope. _"He lives next door to me!" _she thought happily. That was when she decided to do the unthinkable.

She kicked the blankets off of her, then frantically stood up, lifted her window open, then climbed down the flower vine thing.

She was bare-footed; her white night gown was drenched in rainwater, and completely see-through. She ran through the rain. When lighting stroke, she just covered her ears, knowing what was coming next. She heard the boom, and then resumed her journey.

She wildly, climbed up the tree by his window as fast as she could. It was freezing and she was trembling uncontrollably.

Then, she knocked.

* * *

Noah Puckerman loved thunderstorms, well, he loved sleeping through them. The cold just makes him want to snuggle more into his blankets and pillows.

The sound of thunder relaxes him.

He was sleeping peacefully, when he heard a faint tapping sound. He ignored it and went back to his dream about cheerios and skirts and cougars.

He got really irritated when he heard another series of knocking, this time louder. Then it the knocking became banging. He gained consciousness (barely) and sat up. He heard the noise again, and turned to the window, the source of the annoying noise.

He was alarmed at that. "What the fuck?" he said to himself. It was in the middle of a thunderstorm! Who the hell would knock on a second floor house window in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm??

Out of curiosity, he went over to his window and had the surprise of his life.

Rachel Berry!?

"What the fuck?! He said that, while gaping at her.

"uhh… hi N-Noah… umm.. c.. you p-p-please be k-k-kind en-enough t-to l-l-let me in?" she sounded like that stuttering girl in glee. What was her name? Toni? Tawni?

Apparently, Rachel took his blank look as a yes and jumped in, bumping in to him. He held her sides to steady her. He hadn't realized she was soaked until then.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Berry?! There's a fuckin' thunderstorm out there!!" he said, kind of disbelievingly.

"I h-hate th-th…" she tried to get the word out but there was a sudden loud roar that she jumped to and screamed deafeningly.

He covered her mouth with his hand, the other snaked around her back, the gap between them, non-existent. "Are you trying to wake everyone up Berry?!" he hissed. He didn't really mean that. His mom was at a night shift, and his sister slept like a rock.

"mmmrssrrr" she mumbled into his hand. He realized it was still against her mouth and removed it, and let her go.

"God, Berry. You came here just because you're scared of a little thunder?" he said. He went behind her and closed the window.

"Can I please stay here tonight? Please! Please! Please, Noah!!" she begged, warmed up enough to talk.

"Why the hell would I let you do that??" he said, incredulously.

"I don't like thunderstorms Noah! They scare me! My dads went on this trip, and I don't want to be alone while this horrid event happens!" another rumble came and she, yet again jumped but held back a scream. "I always go to them whenever a thunderstorm arises. But they're not here to protect me. I need someone, and the closest person I know is you. I wouldn't be here if I was not desperate." She said, calming down slightly.

"Why can't you just call the other gleeks to come and get you?"

"I tried! Believe me, I tried but there was no reception whatsoever! Please Noah! Please let me stay! I don't want to go back to my empty house where I'm all alone!" she was about to cry. Puck can tell, because her face was turning red, the earlier bluish color from the cold, completely gone.

He sighed, giving up; he just wanted to go back to his precious sleep. "Fine, but you're gonna sleep on the floor."

She beamed at that. "Can you… umm.. lend me some clothes? Please?"

He walked across the room to turn on the light.

That's when he took in her appearance. A smirk appeared on his face. "Geez, berry, didn't know you were hiding something behind those grandma clothes of yours." He said, eyeing her body.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well?... Can I?"

"Okay! Okay! Demanding…I like it." he said in a husky, low voice. He grinned suggestively at her.

She just glared at him.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt, and some boxer shorts. He threw it at her and told the instructions to the bathroom.

He just threw a pillow and a blanket on the floor, went back to his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Rachel got back, Noah was splayed on his bed, already asleep. His upper half was showing, and she just can't stop herself from staring, how he looked like that at age seventeen? She didn't know how, but she sure wasn't complaining.

She snapped out of her trance when a piercing, thunderous boom went off. Next thing she knew, she was under the covers. The wrong covers. On Noah "Puck" Puckerman's bed.

He was really deep in his slumber, she realized, because he didn't even budge when she practically vaulted on to the bed.

She heard another roar, and couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Go to sleep, babe." He mumbled, sleepily, then wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and pulled her against his really, really naked chest.

She froze for a bit, but relax when she realized he was still asleep. He was snoring lightly.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of safety, being in his arms.

She thought it was strange because this was Puck, the same Puck who threw slushies at her face almost religiously_._ The same Puck who, besides the monthly family dinners and the slushie throwing, had no interaction with her whatsoever.

All thoughts were lost when he pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible; she sighed contentedly, with a little smile on her face.

Somehow, she forgot that there was a storm happening just outside the window. She forgot about the thunder, the lightning, the strong winds, and the rain.

She forgot about everything else, but him. The feel of his arm around her. His scent was intoxicating.

He was the last thing on her mind when sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

_Crappy right? if you think so, please review. if you think it aint that bad please review. either way, please review._

_P.S. this was kind of rushed so please pardon mi spelling/grammatic errors! (pardon.. lol... i feel kind of British and proper haha)_

_-Angel_

_God Bless You All!!!_


	2. Gravity

_**GUYS!!! I AM EXTREMELY AND UTTERLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! Its just that the semester tests! it was stressful. but now its all OVER!! *pumps fist***_

_**I made this in a hurry so, yes, it is crappy. but please read anyways.... I am not really happy about this chapter though.. idk. This isnt the last though. :D so yepp.. it aint a two-shot...**_

_**ABOUT 'beyond these open roads': I am actually done with the 4th one but im just adding and editing some stuff. I am truly sorry guys. **_

_**I would understand if you all hate this. But please review if you can! Your reviews would be highly appreciated! I love them to death! :D**_

_**Anyway.... On with the story.... excuse my mistakes please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm Broke. :P**_

* * *

_Puck was sleeping peacefully when a bright light suddenly appeared. It had to be really bright because he was seeing white through his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes only to see the vivid luminosity. He focused his eyes to the source of it. The window._

_He was staring intently at it when a figure appeared. The figure stood out against the light, casting a shadow through the window into his room. _

_It kinda freaked him out at first, but then the figure moved. A leg appeared, long, white cloth draped down to __**her**__ ankle. He relaxed at that. It was one of __**those**__ dreams. _

_Quinn. She had been the object of his fantasies recently. He had to admit, he had the hots for her since middle school, but Finn got to her first. He was his best friend, so he let it go. But that didn't mean he didn't want her anymore. _

_He focused back on the girl._

_Both her legs were in. She was sitting on the base of the window. This was all too familiar. With one quick move, she ducked her head below the half opened windowpane. He closed his eyes to savor the moment before he would see her blond hair, green eyes, and fair skin._

_When he opened his eyes, however, he was greeted by someone else completely. Instead of straight, blonde hair, she had chestnut waves. Instead of green eyes, he was gazing into brown ones. In place of a fair, milky complexion, there was tan, bronzy skin. He took it all in, added it all up, and then click._

_**Fucking hell! Berry?!**_

**(End of dream)**

His eyes flew open, and violently sat up on the bed, causing something to fall to the floor with a fairly loud thud.

"Oww!" and the something became a someone. He could recognize that voice anywhere. (because it was annoying as hell, of course).

He stood up and tried to flip his light switch on, but the power was out again.

It took time for his eyes to adjust to the dark but when it did, he almost blacked out, because Rachel Berry? What the fuck? First, she invades his perfectly awesome dream, and now this?

He was staring at her expressionlessly, trying to comprehend what the fuck was happening. Was he even awake?

She was staring back too, still lying on the floor. Lightning flashed and he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing. His clothes? He was even more confused at that.

He was just standing there motionless for a while. They didn't move from their positions, until a thunderous roar went off, then suddenly, she was back on his bed, under the blankets. _His _freaking blankets!

The thunder seemed to snap him out of it, and clear his brain, because realization came over him, and suddenly, he remembered what had happened hours ago.

She came to him drenched, in her completely see-through nightgown (which may or may not have turned him on _a little_), saying she was afraid of thunderstorms. She asked if she could stay the night, because she was alone in her house. He said yes. She asked if she could borrow some clothes. He let her. _And she was supposed to sleep on the floor!_

* * *

Rachel was roused from her rather comfortable slumber when she was thrown to the floor. Okay maybe not thrown, but she fell, and it hurt.

She forgot about the pain, though, when she looked up, and he had this really confused look on his face, which she possibly thought was a little bit adorable. She just stared back.

What else could she do?

Then lightning stroke. '_Lightning?' _she thought, already half panicking. _It_ was still there?!

She didn't have time to prepare herself. When the loud burst came, she was too surprised (frightened) to know what she was doing. One second she was on her back on the floor, the next she was wrapped in the warm covers, closing her eyes tightly, reciting her previous mantra.

Tears were forming. 'Damn you, thunderstorm!' she cursed at it in her mind.

"What the hell, Berry?"

Crap, she forgot about him.

"Get the hell up, Berry, I wanna fucking sleep!" he sounded irritated.

She couldn't really care less about that at the moment, she was too focused on not losing her mind, but when another loud rumble went off, Hell broke loose.

It triggered the bawling and the sobbing and the full on freaking out craziness.

Puck seemed to think he made her cry, because before she knew it, he was on her side rubbing her back (soothingly?!). "God, Berry. I… didn't." sob "sorry!" sob "I just wanna go back to sleep!"

she was crying harder at that point, not because of him, but because another rumble rolled in. It was louder than usual.

Then she was clinging to him.

* * *

Rachel Berry was on him (literally). She was hugging him. Crying against his neck. But He couldn't contain the shudder when she breathed in deeply.

What did he fucking do to deserve this?!

He wasn't good with crying girls. Especially when the said girl (or whatever) was Rachel Berry. She was already bat shit crazy as it is.

She was still bawling, so he just sighed. "_Might as well go with it, if I want my sleep." _He thought.

He wrapped his arms around her, and it scared the hell out of him that she actually felt good against him. She wasn't supposed to, dammit! She's fucking Berry!

* * *

She calmed down a lot in a fairly short time, but the tears were still there. He definitely helped a lot.

"I'm… sor..ry, Noah." She whispered, her breathing was still labored. "I j..just desp..ise thun…thunder..storms."

They were like that for a while, his arms around her, her face buried in his neck.

She was in the middle of withdrawing herself from him when another roar went off, and her arms were back, wrapped around him in an instant. "Fucking thunder." She muttered under her breath. Her nerves were everywhere, but she finally stopped crying.

He chuckled at that. "Whoa there, Berry, didn't know little miss dictionary-slash-encyclopedia cursed." He said.

"I do not!" she tried to deny.

"Give it up, Berry." He said pointedly. "We all curse. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I refuse to involve myself in such nonsense! As a current ingénue and a future star, I have to be discreet, and choose my words carefully, or else the press, the media, or America as a whole would think wrong of me. I am going to have a reputation to uphold, you know, and I am planning on making that reputation spotless and pure." She said that in a single breath.

'_and the freak is back.'_ He thought.

"And the freak is back."

"I do not appreciate such impoliteness towards me!" she said, obviously offended.

"Whatever, Berry."

While they were arguing, the thunderstorm gradually died down.

When the last of the thunder moved on, she slowly pulled herself back from him, which was a bit awkward if you asked him.

"I.. uhh… can I use your restroom to freshen up?" she asked hesitantly.

"Whatever." He grunted, as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

He just laid there for a second, trying his hardest to go back to sleep. But for some reason (read: Berry), he just couldn't. He couldn't stop his brain from forming thoughts of her. And they were not-so-clean thoughts too.

"fucking Berry, with her fucking female body." He scoffed. He wanted his sleep dam-

At that moment, she opened the door, and the lights flickered on, and he could see her. And his clothes. And he'd be damned if he said he didn't find her extremely sexy at the moment.

That didn't help the thoughts either. His mind was on Berry overload.

'_Damn her, and her womanliness!' _he thought, really annoyed.

He was even more annoyed when he felt the bed dip beside him. He groaned loudly in annoyance. She wordlessly got under the covers and her thigh brushed against his. It felt like he was fucking burned so he jerked away from her. He was planning on yelling at her but he seemed to have lost his voice.

A long time had passed until he spoke.

"Dude, you're supposed to sleep on the floor?" he whispered then turned to her.

He did not see this coming. It was like a slap on the face. She was asleep. She's on her side facing him, asleep. She was kinda, maybe, in the slightest, pretty (gorgeous). She seemed to be having a good dream because her lips tugged upwards a little. Her lips. He wondered what they would taste like. If he would just lean a litt-

'stop it Puckerman! You're goin' insane! Quinn… Quinn… Quinn... Quinn… Quinn… think about Qui-'

She was moving closer. 'Oh shit'. He moved away a little. She moved towards him again, he was on the edge. He was freaking out. She got to him, she laid her head on his chest.

In one last attempt to get away, he moved back (bad idea). But there was no more bed. He was falling, so he gripped the closest thing to him, which was her waist, and they both fell from the bed, taking his quilt with them.

"Fuck!" he half whispered and half screamed. That only hurt a lot. His eyes were tightly shut.

A dead weight was on top of him. Shit. Berry. The blanket was oddly wrapped tightly around the two of them. Both of his arms were wrapped around her. Again. Her hair was all over the place. And she was still fucking asleep?!

The situation was getting extremely too uncomfortable for Puck, so he shook her, trying to wake her up. She stirred a little, causing him to produce a sound from the back of his throat.

"_You are not getting turned on by Berry, Puckerman! Snap the fuck out of it!"_

He shook her once again, harder this time. "Berry, wake up! You're heavy as hell." He whispered in her ear.

That woke her up. She slowly shifted her weight from him. then her hands were on either side of his head, she propped herself up with them. She was now staring at him with those eyes of hers. They were wide and questioning. Her hair was falling around his face. And the smell of it filled his senses. He could smell the rain and fruits and berries and he was drowning in it. The smell was invigorating. Intoxicating.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was slowly leaning upwards. His fingers were rubbing small circles on the exposed skin on her lower back. His other hand went further up to her neck, slowly pulling her head down to him.

Their lips were barely a centimeter away when the door opened.

"Noah?" the little girl's voice filled the room.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review! Im begging you! even to say its crappy! just press the button please!! you know you want to! :D**_

**_GOD BLESS YOU ALL!_**

**_-ANGEL_**


	3. Yellow

_Heyy guys! as i semi-promised, An update!!! :D _

_Nothing to say really.... except hope you enjoy this... and THANK YOU SOOO VERY MUCH FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS!! they're fuel for mi brain (and mi ego)!! lol :D love you all!!_

_Oh and this chap has a song in it! another first! _

**PUCK- bold  
_RACHEL- italics  
__DUET- both_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! tell me what you think!**

_DISCLAIMER: If i own glee, then the hiatus would be non-existent. and glee would go on all year round. everyday. with PUCKLEBERRY goodness in every single episode. *sighs dreamily* _

* * *

Abby turned the lights on and gasped. "Rachel?" Then her face lit up.

"I didn't know you guys are having a sleep over!" she squealed. Then she turned to Puck. "Why didn't you tell me Noah? I'm telling mom." She said, pouting.

His eyes widened at the mention of his mom. She would kill him. Or worse, she would start planning his and Berry's wedding. His mom always liked (obsessed over) Rachel, and she always bugged him to date her. She would always drop these hints (they weren't really qualified as hints, because she says it straight to his face. They were way too obvious) here and there. And even way before Rachel, she would always tell him to 'date a nice Jewish girl'.

He would just roll his eyes at her in response, and never encouraged it because seriously, him and Berry? No way in hell! It didn't make any sense. At all. He was a stud. She was the queen of the gleeks, well he was one of them, but _come on_! They would probably kill each other. Besides, she was insane.

He hadn't realized that she was still on top of him until she spoke. "Umm… Noah?" his gaze snapped to her eyes, "Can you kindly let go of me, please?" she asked, softly, she was blushing like crazy, which she was in the bat-shit kinda way.

"Uhh.. yeah.." He said awkwardly. This night just kept getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

He slid his arms from her back, and she tried to get up, but the quilt seemed to be stuck, and she fell once again, against him. He groaned rather audibly. "Berry, Can you get off me already?"

"Ugh! I'm trying here, Noah. Why don't you help me. You're lying down on the blanket!" She whispered harshly.

"Oh." He tried sitting, up. That was really a bad idea. They were both in an even more uncomfortable position than before. She was straddling him. Her knees were on either side of his thighs. They stayed there frozen for a minute.

That was just wrong. He gave up. He was turned on. Extremely turned on. She's gonna pay for this.

"Are you gonna kiss her, Noah?" his sister asked innocently. When he turned to look at her, she was already by their side with a smile splashed across her face. "Mommy would be really hap-"

His eyes widened, and his hand immediately flew to her mouth before she could finish the sentence. The last thing he needed at the moment was more awkwardness. She was still mumbling into his hand.

He twisted his head to look at Rachel, and her eyebrows were creased, she looked puzzled. She was looking at his sister.

He was really, really, irritated. Why couldn't they just let him sleep, Dammit?!

He finally cleared his throat. He couldn't really take the silence anymore. Plus, he and Rachel are still in the same position. "Can you like, get off me?"

Rachel blinked, and then looked down at their arrangement. She blushed furiously, yet again. "Uhh… Oh!" she laughed nervously, clumsily stood up and almost fell over.

His sister was smiling brightly at the both of them.

"So, why are you up? It's really late. You should go back to bed."

"But Noah!" she whined. "I wanna bake some cookies!"

"But Abby! It's late!" He said, copying her previous tone.

"Fine. I'm just gonna tell mom that you had Rachel over without telling me." She said, the pout was back again on her face.

"No! I mean, I can sing your favorite song." He said trying to get her mind off of the idea.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Okay, Noah."

'_Success!'_ He thought to himself

"Promise you won't tell mom, Rachel was here?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky. She hooked her littler one with his.

* * *

Rachel observed the interaction and was just amazed at how Noah changed from the over-confident 'stud' as he always referred to himself as, into the sweetest big brother of all time. A warm sensation flooded her heart when they Pinky promised. It was just precious and so… Un-puck like. She was pretty sure she had a grin on her face.

She watched as they walked hand in hand out the door, but before they were completely out of sight, Abby turned to Noah. "Can Rachel come tuck me in too, Noah?"

She heard him sigh heavily, then nod, and the six year old went back to her, and pulled her up, so she was holding one of Abby's hands and Noah was holding the other one.

When they reached her room, the younger girl ran to her bed, with excitement written all over her face. She patted the space next to her. "Come sit by me, Rachel."

He sat at on Abby's other side, opposite to her.

"Noah, play your guitar!" She said, cheerfully.

He sighed, once again, "Fine, wait here." He got up and went out the door.

The little girl turned to her. "Do you like Noah?" She asked, her smile still in place.

"I… uhh.." She was taken aback by the question. She let out a sigh of relief when he arrived, with his guitar in hand.

He sat down and faced her, then he started strumming, but Abby interrupted.

"Can Rachel sing with you? Please! Rachel! Sing with Noah! You have a really pretty voice." Abby squeaked excitedly.

Noah just looked at her. "Okay, honey. But what song are we singing?"

"Yellow." Both Noah and Abby answered. He had a passive look on his face (but she could see a hint of a smile) and she was beaming excitedly.

"It's my favorite. Noah always plays it for me on my birthdays. Or if he wants me to keep a secret."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at him.

He just shrugged, with an amused smile on his face, and started strumming again. "You know the lyrics?"

"Yes, and I personally love the band." She said.

She smiled at the familiar tune. She adored the song.

He was the first to sing.

**Look at the stars,****  
****Look how they shine for you,****  
****And everything you do,****  
****Yeah they were all yellow,**

He nodded his head for her to sing the next part.

_I came along__  
__I wrote a song for you__  
__And all the things you do__  
__And it was called yellow_

He took over, once again.

**So then I took my turn****  
****Oh all the things I've done****  
****And it was all yellow**

Then their voices blended perfectly on the chorus. She closed her eyes when she felt a certain fluttering in her stomach, and the smile on her face widened.

_**Your skin**__**  
**__**Oh yeah your skin and bones**__**  
**__**Turn into something beautiful**__**  
**__**D'you know you know I love you so**__**  
**__**You know I love you so**_

She sang first, this time.

_I swam across__  
__I jumped across for you__  
__Oh all the things you do__  
__Cause you were all yellow_

She opened her eyes and looked at his face. He was closing his eyes too, with a tiny smile on his lips, while he sang the next verses.

**I drew a line****  
****I drew a line for you****  
****Oh what a thing to do****  
****And it was all yellow**

She was still looking at him, when he finally opened his eyes. The smile instantly disappeared, and was replaced with this confused look. They were staring intently at each other. She was pretty sure she mirrored his expression.

_**Your skin**__**  
**__**Oh yeah your skin and bones**__**  
**__**Turn into something beautiful**__**  
**__**D'you know for you i bleed myself dry**__**  
**__**For you i bleed myself dry**_

She couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from his.

_**Its true look how they shine for you**_

_look how they shine for you__  
__look how they shine for you__  
__  
_**look how they shine for you****  
****look how they shine for you**

They were still staring at each other when they sang the last few verses together. **  
**  
_**look how they shine**__**  
**__**look at the stars look how they shine for you**__**  
in all the things that you do**_

After they sang the last word, they seemed to be thinking the same thing, because at the same time, they looked down, at the little child before them. She was already sleeping peacefully. She had this look of contentment in her face which made her smile.

She watched as Noah bent down and gave Abby a kiss on the forehead. "Night, Princess." He whispered.

The fluttering was still there.

* * *

He didn't know what the hell just happened, but he just forced it down. He didn't really wanna think. He was sleepy and tired. He desperately wanted to sleep already.

He picked his guitar up and slowly made his way out, but when he turned around, Berry was still sitting on his sister's bed with this weird, dazed look on her face.

"Berry." He whispered. She looked up. "C'mon!"

He nodded his head towards the door. She followed robotically.

He carefully put his guitar back in its case, and closed the lid with a click.

He went over to his bed and lay down, while she just stood there awkwardly. It was quiet for a while, and he was drifting to sleep, but it somehow bothered him that she was just there, standing in the middle of his room.

"Either you sleep, or climb down the tree. Pick one." He said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

She quietly (and again, awkwardly) got on the bed with him. He was about to remind her that she was supposed to sleep on the floor, but just gave up. He was too damn tired to argue with her. He groaned in annoyance when she started talking.

"If you don't mind me aski-" she was interrupted.

"Berry, can we just sleep? Please?! I'm asking nicely here."

"Just one quick question."

"Fine." He grunted.

"Do you happen to know why that was your sister's favorite song?"

"Yellow's her favorite color. Durr." He mumbled, already half asleep.

"Okay." He barely heard her. He passed out after that.

That was the first Quinn-less night he had in ages. He didn't even fight it anymore, but his brain was filled with Berry's voice singing 'Yellow', wearing that yellow dress she wore once.

Of course him, being puck, the dream eventually got dirty.

* * *

_THE SONG IS **YELLOW** by **COLDPLAY**.... love it! :D_

_SOOOO??? how was it?! please tell me what you think!! :D_

_**REVIEW**, as always, please!! :D_

_God Bless!_

_-Angel_


	4. authur's change of heart, maybe?

okayyyyyy... just read over this story again... and i think im keeping this one... I guess you guys just have to bear the long gaps in between updates if you are still willing to read this story of course...

and to who responded to this, and would like to take over this story, im sooo sorryyyy... i dont really know what has taken over me, but a sudden jolt of inspiration just appeared out of nowhere... and I am probably gonna update sometime this week... but i make no promises...

But I am** PRETTY SURE** that **i will be continuing** this story...

**AND MAYBE TO WHO IS INTERESTED IN THIS**, you will be interested in my other two stories? :)

just **comment** if you guys want me to continue... :)

**GOD BLESS!**


End file.
